Chibi, say what!
by FireflyInTheDark94
Summary: Fang gets chibified! AKA turned into a two and a half year old kid with the mind of a sixteen year old teenage boy. How was he changed? And what will happen to him? Will he get changed back? And will Max realize her feelings for Fang? FAX over time. R
1. Prologue

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

Fang POV

I don't get it. All we did was blow up one of the School buildings. Or Itex. Or WHATEVER! This was not suppose to happen. I was not suppose to look like I just popped out of a Build-A-Bear store. I was not suppose to have hands the size of a goldfish… maybe even smaller than that! I was not suppose to wake up at Dr. Martinez's house on top of a pillow bigger than me. And I most certainly was not suppose to sound like one of the chipmunks when I screamed:

"MAX!"

I had be chibified. **(1)**

**Alright. That's the prologue. I'll get the first chapter up next.**

**1) Chibi means child in Japanese.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fourth Chipmunk?

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Max POV**_

"MAX!"

I fell off the bed and onto the hard floor. I had officially lost it. Now the chipmunks were after use, too? What next? The 'Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!" dude? Or the freaky purple dinosaur that always gives away hugs?

I was brought out of these disturbing thoughts when a small boy of about two or three years old opened the door and stumbled into my room. He had a look of horror on his little child-like face. My eyes widened as my eyes registered the dark pajamas, dark hair hanging over the left eye, and the nearly black eyes of the boy, finally realizing who I was looking at.

"F-Fang?"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Yep that was defiantly Fang. He glared at me. Why?

"F-Fang! I'm s-sorry! But you look so cute!" I couldn't help but laugh. I'd never seen Fang like this before. Sure, I'd known him my whole life, but I was nearly the same age as him at the time. I couldn't remember it _that_ well. His eyes narrowed as he stomped his little feet. Awwww.

"I am NOT suppose to be cute!" This remark only made me laugh harder.

"F-Fang… I… You…" I couldn't breath. He pouted. Yes, Fang pouted. He groaned as he turned around and headed out the door, stumbling the whole way. I snickered. His legs were so small! Walking into Iggy's room, he yelled.

""IGGY!" I followed him into the room just to see Iggy fall out of his bed exactly like I had earlier. He sat up and looked in the direction of "Chibi-Fang."

"Who is it? Don't tell me there's a fourth chipmunk!" Fang's eyes narrowed as I snickered again.

"Iggy! It's me! Fang!" Iggy looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang? Have you been into my helium stash again?" Wait a second… helium stash? I'll have to talk to him about that later. We had bigger… I mean _smaller_ and cuter problems to worry about. Fang sighed.

"NO! Bend down and pretend your going to pet Total." I snickered again as Iggy squatted, still confused. He touched the top of Fang's head.

"HOLY S-!"

"Language!" I yelled. Iggy blinked.

"Oh… right. I mean, HOLY COW! Good enough?"

"Yes."

"And stupid enough?"

"Yes." Smiling, Iggy started to feel Fang's body for any injuries that might give us a hint. Until…

"WOAH! Watch it! No touchy!" Iggy chuckled as Fnag jumped back.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Iggy rolled his eyes and looked at me… you know what I mean.

"No injuries. I don't know what happened. I'd say go talk to Jeb." I nodded. Bending down, I tried to pick Fang up.

"What are you doing?!" Fang ordered. I rolled my eyes again.

"Have you seen your wings?" He unfurled them.

"Oh." They were tiny. Like two little black specks on his back. He was not going to be flying anytime soon. He looked down at the ground. I crossed my eyes, sighing.

"Do you want to walk to Jeb's?" His head shot up. Shaking his head, he held his arms up.

"NO!" I smiled and picked him up from under his arms. His little arms. They wrapped around my neck and he rested his head on my shoulder. SO CUTE. I walked out of Iggy's room and into my room.

**A little while later**

"OK. Let's go!" I had gotten dressed in some baggy jeans and a black shirt that had a vampire smiley face on it with the words 'Bite me!' under it. Fang was sitting on my bed, his eyes half closed. He said he would go in his pajamas. He didn't really care. They were black anyway so it would be like his usual clothes. I walked over and kneeled in front of him. He was kind of swaying back and forth…

"Fang? You OK?" He blinked and then raised his arms up slowly, like a zombie child, meaning _pick me up._ I smiled and lift him into my arms again. Resting his head on my shoulder again, his tiny hands gripped my shirt. I grabbed my Fusic cell phone, slid it into my pocket and headed out the door.

_**Fang POV**_

It's hard to stay awake while flying… even when you're not the person flying. I was holding onto Max for dear life as she flew in hyper speed. Part of me was freaked out because we were hundreds of feet in the air and I wasn't the one flying. And then part of me didn't care if we were shot out of the sky. At least I would've been able to sleep. Ever since I woke up, I wanted to just wanted to crash(pun? Sure). Except I was too freaked out about being like 2 feet tall.

"We're here, Fang."

Apparently, I was so out of it that I didn't notice we had arrived at the vet clinic. Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, and Jeb, her 'dad,' had left early this morning. Dr. Martinez had an emergency call for an animal and Jeb had decided to go as well. I don't know why. Creepy scientist investigation stuff, I guess.

Max walked in the back door and made her way through the clinics hallways. Jeb and Dr. Martinez were talking in the x-ray room, looking at some pictures of animal bones… I shuddered slightly as Max walked in, looking around the room. I felt weird. The x-rays gave me the creeps. I was angry, sad, maybe even a bit… scared. Yes, _scared._ I've never really been scared of anything, except of losing Max and the flock…

**_Max POV_**

I felt Fang shudder. Looking down at him, I saw him glancing nervously at all the machines and the x-ray pictures. I smiled slightly. It was the first time I'd seen him nervous in a LONG time. I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him down. I felt him relax and look up at me. Then he stuffed his face into my shoulder.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

I looked up at my mom and Jeb. Scratching the back of my head, I answered.

"I… I needed to talk to Jeb about something…" They both looked at me confused. And then they noticed the small child clinging to my shoulder.

"Max? Who is that?" Jeb asked. I laughed nervously and continued to scratch my head.

"Um... it's Fang."

**And that's where it stops. I'll explain what actually happened to Fang in the next chapter. This is just suppose to be funny and cute at the same time. And yes, this will eventually become Fax. Just not yet. It will increase over time. So let me know what you think of what I've got so far and if I should keep going. AND if you've got any funny ideas for what Fang could do as a chibi, let me know. Thanks!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	3. Chapter 2: Now he tells me

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Max POV**_

Do you know how cute a two and a half year old Fang is when sleeping? I sure do and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I sat in the car with Jeb and my mom with Chibi Fang sleeping on my shoulder. His hands gripped my shirt slightly and he was snoring softly. Not like the loud snores you hear from the big fat guys who fall asleep with a box of pizza on their belly, but a really cute snore. It's not even really a snore. Just really strange breathing… I think I'll stop now.

Anyway, I was just staring at Fang as he slept. He had fallen asleep when I was talking to Jeb and Mom about what had happened to him.

_Flashback_

"_It's Fang." Mom and Jeb's mouths drop open._

"_What?! You kidding right?" I shook my head._

"_No, mom. I'm not. He woke up this morning and came running into my room, looking like this." Jeb closed his mouth. Then, his eyes widened as if he had just thought of something. "Jeb?"_

"_You and the flock had just destroyed one of the School's recently, right?" I nodded my head. Where was he going with this…? "Well, as you know, I still have ways of contacting the School's and getting information on new projects and discoveries they make without them knowing." I nodded again. He scratched his chin. "Do you remember how the Erasers would expire when they reached a certain age? The expiration dates?" He choked that part out. Of course I remembered. And so would he. His own son and my half brother had died from one of those expiration dates._

"_Yeah, I remember," I whispered, a few tears running down my cheeks. I felt something soft on my face. Looking down, I saw Fang wiping away my tears with his little bitty hands._

"_Max, don't cry." Say it with me now… AWWWWW!! He was so sweet. I smiled slightly. Jeb continued._

"_Well, one of the most recent devices they had been working on was a machine that would allow them to change that. This machine let them turn the Erasers into children again as far as age. That way, they could use them longer, maybe even indefinitely." My eyes widened._

"_We blew up the school in a room with a bunch of different machines in it. I remember now… One of them blew up right in Fang's face. He stumbled from the impact so me and Iggy had to help him get back up once he fell. He got a full blast of it." Jeb nodded._

"_That must have been it. The device would've taken some time to actually start affecting him."_

"_He was really tired when we flew home and he collapsed the second he got to his room. And then hours later, he yelled my name and barged into my room, a couple feet shorter than normal."_

"_Yes, the blast would've made him tired. And thus, we have the little boy sleeping on your shoulder." I blinked and looked back down at Fang. He was sleeping quietly. My smile came back at how cute he was. I looked back up._

"_What are we going to do? Do you have any way to change him back?" Jeb shook his head._

"_I'm afraid I have no idea how to fix this. But I will begin researching right away and I won't stop until I come to a good conclusion."_

"_Ok. Thank you." He nodded again and then headed out the door, my mom and myself right behind him._

_End Flashback_

So, that's how it all went down. My mom was still in shock for a while afterwards, but then she couldn't stop saying how cute Fang looked and how adorable it was how I held him. I thought my eyes were going to pop out after all the times they rolled.

I continued to stare at Fang. His face was so baby-like now. And I noticed before that his eyes were a bit lighter. Closer to a brown then they had even been. Fang's mouth opened as he yawned. HE SQUEAKED!! And then he nuzzled into my neck, still asleep. I was smiling a bit too much today, I think. I just couldn't help it with the way Fang was at the moment. I lifted my hand up, ran my fingers through his hair, and stroked his cheeks softly. He smiled softly in his sleep at my touch. I wonder what he was dreaming about…

_**Fang POV**_

That was the best dream I have had in a _long _time. Max and me were just hanging out. Just the two of us. At different places. The beach. The mall. The park. EVERYWHERE. And we just talked about stuff. AND I was finally getting to _the good part_ when…

"MAX! Oh my gosh, we like couldn't find you this morning and so we were like worried. And then we tried talking to Iggy but he said he wasn't saying a thing and then Angel said he was thinking about talking chipmunks. I wonder why he was thinking about _talking _chipmunks. I mean, _come on,_ it's _talking __chipmunks._ Then again, they are REALLY cute and furry and OH those singing one's on TV are so funny and cool and-"

"NUGDE! SHUT IT!" Max screamed… IN MY EAR!! I screwed up my face and places my hands over my ears. _We really need a better way to shut Nudge up…_

"FANG?!" I opened my eyes to see Angel looking at me in shock, Nudge in confusion, and Max in concern. _Max is concerned? Haha. How cool is that…._

"Fang! Max is concerned because she cares about you! It is not funny!" Max blushed as I stared at Angel in annoyance. _Why couldn't I be blasted with a mind blocking ray…?_

"I HEARD THAT!!" Screwing up my face again, I buried my face in Max's shoulder. I felt some fingers running through my hair. _Max… Hehe._

"Just leave Fang alone right now. He's been through a lot in the past few hours and I-"

"Hey! It's Fnick, the Fourth Chipmunk!"

"Iggy, what do you want?" Max asked.

"I wanted to know if you figured out what happened to El Squeaker." I tightened my grip on Max's shirt.

"Yes, I found out, but I really don't feel like explaining it right now so either wait or ask Jeb later."

"OK, fine. But you know how impatient I-"

"Did I hear something about a fourth chipmunk?" Iggy laughed.

"No, Gaz.. Fang has just been eating helium for breakfast… And now it has affected him permanently." Iggy continued laughing.

"Helium? Permanently? Fang? What happened?" I felt Max shake her head.

"Just ask Jeb. I really don't want to explain this at the moment." And with that, she walked upstairs, taking me with her.

_**Max POV**_

"Are you gonna be OK until we figure out a way to change this?" Fang looked at me like I was crazy.

"There's nothing really I can do about it except for killing myself so I guess the answer is DUH. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." I rolled my eyes and turned around, heading for my closet.

"OK, whatever then. I'm going to get changed real quick and then we'll go talk to mom about how this is going to work…"

"Otay." My eyes widened as I turned back around, Fang mirroring my horrified expression. My pocket started to vibrate. Pulling out my phone, I blindly pressed the Talk button and heard this voice message:

"Max, this is Jeb. I'm calling to let you know that the body change is not the only thing that will be different about Fang. He will start to act more like a child. He will keep his memories but some of his old fears and qualities will come back to him, like a change in speech or vocabulary. This means you will have to be careful because he will not be the same as he was before. I will check up on you if I find out anything. Keep me posted as well."

Now he tells me.

**And that's it for chapter 2. I don't own the Chipmunks. And I'm using Squeaker cause that is the name people call when I lose my voice and then start squeaking. Also please let me know if you any idea of what to call the machine the chibified Fang. All I've got is stupid ideas. Please let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks for all reviews and ideas!! Keep them coming please!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**

**By the way, the 'good part' Fang was thinking about was just kissing. Not lemon. LOL. Just to clarify that.**


	4. Chapter 3: Build A Bear Goes BOOM!

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Max POV**_

If I have learned anything in the past 24 hours, it would be this: _Never_ take Chibi Fang to a mall with 4 other bird kids, a mom who thinks he's adorable, and a half sister who is just utterly confused. And I mean NEVER. As in nada, no way, not gonna happen…. I think you got it. If you don't, well… after this, you will.

"MMMAAAXXX!!" Fang was squirming in my arms like a fish out of water and moaning the entire time both in the car and when walking through the mall. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time and tried (unsuccessfully, I might add) to stop him from moving around so much.

"FFFAAANNNGGG!!" He stopped squirming to look up at me, both confused and bewildered. "Do you see how annoying that is? Can you just cooperate for a little bit? We need to get you some news clothes unless you want to wear that outfit for who knows how long (gross)." His bottom lip came forward a bit, trembling, and his eyes grew sad. He was… pouting. _Fang_ was _pouting._ The world must've ended. I think I just saw Jesus blow up Abercrombie & Fitch. Yes… yes, that was _defiantly_ Jesus.

Anyway, back to the pouting Fang. If you don't know this already, I hate pouting. You could also call it puppy dog face or bambi eyes or just plain out say 'the way to get anything you want from Max.' Anything works. Now, Fang is the last person in the Milky Way GALAXY I would EVER think of giving ME, the one and only Max the Magnificent, _the puppy dog face._ Or the like.

I close my eyes. I was **not** going to give in to _Fang._

"Fang! Cut it out! You have NO WAY OUT OF THIS!" I opened my eyes to see him looking down with the bambi eyes permanently glued to his face, playing with a piece of my hair. I sighed. "OK, you win." He looked up at me with a smirk that NO freaking two year old should ever have on his face. "IN A WAY. You still have to go shopping-" The smirk started to fade, "-_but_ you can pick the stuff out. I'll find a way to distract Mom and the flock." He smiled. A _real_ smile and then threw his arms around my neck in a half kind/half 'hanging on so I don't fall' hug. I smiled and continued walking.

I saw Angel and Nudge run into a Build-A-Bear Workshop store while Iggy and Gazzy were standing outside, grinning stupidly. Why? I don't know and I don't want to find out. But due to the fact that those silly grins could mean the whole mall would go down in smoke, I have to.

"OK, what did you do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Gazzy snickered while Iggy's smile grew.

"Well…" And that's when I heard it.

_**Fang POV**_

BBBOOOOOOMMM!!

Fluff went everywhere. You would think it was snowing if you hadn't seen the explosion. Children were screaming. Mothers were yelling. The workers were standing still, horrified. Angel and Nudge were glaring at Iggy and Gazzy who were now rolling around on the floor, laughing. I was snickering into Max shoulder. Max would be put in the horrified category… and then moved to the yelling.

"Iggy. Gazzy. Over. There. Now." Max hissed through her teeth. They both walked over to ATM's. Max followed. Of course, I was along for the ride since Max was practically breaking all my body parts with an extremely tight grip.

Now came the screaming and the yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" They both flinched under Max voice. I did too cause it nearly busted my eardrum.

"We were thinking it would be funny." Max rolled her eyes.

"For you two, maybe, but now the kids who want to make bears can't. Why? BECAUSE THE BEARS INSIDES ARE ALL FLYING AROUND THE STORE!!" More eardrum busting? Sure.

"Sorry, Max. Won't happen again." Max glared at the two.

"It'd better not. My mom and I will deal with you when we get home." Iggy and Gazzy walked away, still snickering. Max breathed deeply. I tried to but it didn't work out so well.

"Fang? What's wrong?" I had squeaked, finally gaining her attention. My eyes were wide.

"Can't. Bweve."**(1)** She realized how tight her grip was and loosened it. She started running her fingers through my hair and held me close, under her neck. My breathing became normal.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Fang."

"Ou neerwy bwoke me."**(2)** I heard her laugh softly under her breath.

"I didn't mean to, Fang. Those two can do that to me. I'm sorry. You OK now?" I nodded and then nuzzled into her neck, tired. She rubbed my back gently as she walked back over to the new 'Winter Wonderland.'

_**Max POV**_

I walked back over to the Build-A-Bear store where fluff was still flying. The kids were calming down. They were actually playing in the fluff, throwing it at each other like it was a snowball fight. The mothers were arguing with the employees, asking what had happened and if they thought that was some kind of joke. I didn't blame them. Before I reached the flock, I felt my hair being tugged.

"Fang? What is it?" He looked at the flock, my mom, and Ella, then back at me.

"Wet's go now. Wet's eskep."**(3)** I looked back at him, confused. And then I remembered. My deal. I sighed.

"Fine. Just don't think about it or Angel will have our heads." He nodded, smiling, as I turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

As I continued towards the other side of the mall, my phone began to vibrate in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and saw Jeb was calling. I clicked Talk.

"Hey, Jeb."

"_Hello, Maximum."_

"What's up?" I heard him sigh.

"_I told you I would let you know if I found out anything about what happened to Fang."_

"Oh yeah! Did you find something?" I asked, quickly.

"_Yes, I did. I found out a few things. One, the machine that did this to Fang is called the Re-ager. As I already told you, it could transform the Erasers back into their younger selves so they could be used over and over again. But I'm afraid I've only found two ways to fix this problem…. so far."_ My eyes narrowed as I kept walking.

"OK, what have you come up with?" I heard another sigh.

_"I'm afraid the only two ways to change him back are either to let him grow up a second time or-"_ My eyes widened. I stopped walking.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!!" I shouted into the phone. People were staring at me as they passed. Fang looked up at me, confused and worried. He gently tugged on my hair again, asking what was wrong. I shook my head at him.

"_I'm sorry, Maximum. The only other way to fix this is to find a way to reverse the effect of the Re-ager. But I have no idea how I'm going to do that. But I promise I will try as hard as I can."_ My eyes began to water. Fang could not be like this forever. He shouldn't have to grow up twice. Even if he is the cutest thing I've ever seen, I'd like the old Fang back, too.

"Just do it fast," I ordered, hanging up the phone. Fang continued to pull my hair. I grabbed his small hand and pulled it away.

"What 'appened?"**(4)** I smiled down at him.

"I'll tell you later. We've got shopping to do." He kept staring at me, begging me for answer. As I began walking again, one thought was going through my head:

_I'll find a way to change Fang back, if it's the last thing I do. Even if it kills me._

**OK, that's chapter three. I'd like to thank and give credit to ****wingedfighter**** who came up with the idea of calling the machine the Re-ager. Thanks a ton. (smiles) Also here are the interpretations of what Fang is saying if you haven't figure them out already:**

**1) Can't. Bweve. is ****_Can't. Breathe._**

**2) Ou neerwy bwoke me. is ****_You nearly broke me._**

**3) Wet's go now. Wet's eskep. is ****_Let's go now. Let's escape._**

**4) What 'appened? is ****_What happened?_**

**OK, he's talking will probably get even worse over time… I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think of this chapter and also tell me if you have any cute/funny ideas for Fun Fax Fluff (Sorry, I had to say that, whether it's funny or not). Thanks for the reviews!! I'll post the next chapter ASAP. PLEASE NO FLAMES ON BLOWING UP ABERCROMBIE & FITCH!! I'm begging.**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**

**By the way, I don't own Build-A-Bear. Or Abercrombie & Fitch.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Purple Giant

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Max POV**_

"I WOOK WIKE A CAWWOT!!" **(1) **Taking Fang shopping only gets you A LOT of whining.

I looked down at Fang, who was currently tugging at the bright pumpkin orange sweatshirt he was wearing. I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and bent down to his level.

"That's cause the inside of the sweatshirt was black and someone just left it inside out." He glared at me for a second and then pouted again, continuing to tug at the sweatshirt. I watched him unsuccessfully try get it off. He only made it to where it was wrapped around his head and his arms were stuck in the sleeves.

"A wittle help hewa."**(2)** I heard him mumble through the sweatshirt, falling backwards onto his butt. I laughed softly and then pulled the sweatshirt over his head. I put the sweatshirt back on the rack and then turned to Fang, whos hair was ruffled and head was sagging.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Without moving his head, he looked up at me.

"I tired… Want go home."**(3)** Say it with me… again: AWWWW!! He was adorable. I smiled and lifted him into my arms. Like always, he laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my neck. I rubbed his back gently.

"I know you do, Fang. Just a little bit longer and we can leave." His eyelids began to drop and yawned, squeaking again (SO CUTE). After running my fingers through his hair once, I picked up the clothes/shoes that he had liked. Lots of black and other dark colors with sarcastic sayings. But hey, I'll take it.

I walked up to the cash register place and put the stuff down. The guy behind the counter started to scan the items… Until he saw me.

_**Fang POV**_

"Hey, sweet thing. I wonder why I didn't see you when came into the store." My eyes shot open. I turned my head so I could see the guy smirking at Max. I narrowed my eyes.

"Just scan the items so I can leave," Max said through gritted teeth. The guy behind the counter tried to pout. It looked like he had just swallowed something sour.

"Come on, babe. Give me a name, number, something." Max glared at the guy.

"If you don't scan the items, I'll take them _free of charge._" The guy rolled his eyes.

"Girl, come on. Lighten up. Have a bit of fun." That's it.

"Bawk off."**(4)** Both the guy and Max looked down at me. The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Midget, say what?" I narrowed my eyes even more.

"Bawk off. Dis is my giwl. Weave hawa awone."**(5)**The freaking guy burst out laughing. Max smiled down at me, scratched my head, and then set me on the counter. I walked up to the guy and smacked him while he was on the counter for support. He fell to the ground with a _thud_. I smiled. The guy got back up slowly, obviously in pain, rubbing the side of his face, and glared at Max.

"Nice kid. _Adorable,_" he said sarcastically. I crossed my arms until Max picked me up in her arms again.

"I know. Just scan the stuff and we'll leave." Max smirked. The guy scanned the clothes and put them in a bag. Max grabbed it and left the store, myself clinging to her shoulder, sending the guys death glares behind Max's back.

"Thanks." I looked up at Max and blinked.

"Fo what?"**(6)** I asked, cocking my head to the side. Max smiled again.

"For taking care of the guy back there." I smiled up at her, nodding my head, and then laying it down to rest.

**A little while later**

We were in a toy store with the flock and family. The girls weren't to happy about us sneaking off and both Iggy and Gazzy laughed when Max said I had smacked the cash register guy. Currently, Max was letting me stretch my legs. Nudge and Angel were looking at toys while Iggy and Gazzy were probably looking for something else to blow up. Max was just talking with Ella and Dr. Martinez at the front of the store. Nothing interested me in here. So I was walking blindly through the store…

Until I ran into the purple giant.

_**Max POV**_

"MMMAAAXXX!!" I blinked. Fang? I turned around and looked around until I saw Fang trying to run but just stumbling down one of the isles, his arms held out, a look of horror painted on his face. Blinking again, I knelt down as he came near and crashed into me, jumping into my open arms.

"Fang, what happened? What is it?" I whispered softly, stoking his hair and rubbing his back.

"Bah-Big puwple di-dinosaw!"**(7)** Confused, I looked up at Ella and my mom. They both pointed down the isle Fang had come running from. I gazed at the isle and there he was.

Barney… the _big purple dinosaur._

**There you have it, Chapter 4. First, here's what Fang was saying:**

**1) I WOOK WIKE A CAWWOT!! is **_**I LOOK LIKE A CARROT!!**_

**2) A wittle help hewa. is **_**A little help here.**_

**3) I tired… Want go home. is **_**I'm tired… I want to go home.**_

**4) Bawk off. is**_** Back off.**_

**5) Bawk off. Dis is my giwl. Weave hawa awone. is **_**Back off. This is my girl. Leave her alone.**_

**6) Fo what? is **_**For what?**_

**7) Bah-Big puwple di-dinosaw! is **_**B-Big purple d-dinosaur!**_

**OK, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far!! You guys are awesome!! My goal is to update every weekend. School is already overwhelming on like the third week of school so I'll do my best to update as often as possible. Plus, I'm in the middle of a homecoming crisis right now. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have any more ideas for funny stuff Fang can do as a chibi.**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**

**By the way, the next few chapters will be pretty much humor/fluff only. In later chapters, the plot with the Re-Ager/School stuff will come back in. Just to clarify that.**


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Agent Squirt

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Max POV**_

"Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Hide. Wook. Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Hide."**(1)**

If you're thinking _Um… What?_ then you are just as confused as I am.

I heard Fang's whispers behind me. He had been 'tuptoeing' for a while now. Where he was coming from and where he was going was beyond me. I stopped buttering my toast for second, wondering what exactly he was suppose to be doing.

"Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Stop. Wook. Found pwetty giwl. Pwetty giwl butters toast. Seckwet Agent wike pwetty giwl."**(2)** I blinked. "Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun." **(3) **What? Scary music?

"BOO!"**(4)** I felt two small arms wrapped around my legs. I looked down to see Fang in black PJ's that had silver moons and stars on them, clinging to my leg. I was surprised he let me buy them. Then again, I was the one who pointed them out… Anyway, back to Fang, who now was looking up at me.

"Um…" He pouted. "What?"

"Awen't ou gon' say 'Will ou _qwit_ dat?' an' din I be like 'Qwit wut? Bweading?' an' din ou'll woll ou'r eyes and say 'Ou 'no wut.'?"**(5)**

Inside, I was laughing my butt off. First, because Fang was SO ADORABLE when he asked that. Second, cause I realized what he was saying and trying to do. On the outside, I gave into his wishes.

"Will you _quit_ that?"

"Qwir wut? Bweading?"**(6)** I rolled my eyes.

"You know what." Fang smiled and giggled. Yes, _Fang giggled._ He then nuzzled into my leg.

"Someone's a bit happy this morning," I said, still gazing down at Fang.

"Wall… Angle, Gazzy, an' Nudge 'av skool."**(7)** That means no one forcing him to do little kid stuff.

"Jeb and ou'r mom are at wrok."**(8)** No adults to annoy him.

"An' Iggy an' Ewwa are gowing to skool to."**(9)** And that leaves who to deal with him all day? Me. Do I even care? No. Can I ever get enough of Fang? Of course not.

"And you want me to skip school so I can watch you all day." He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Fang, I can't skip school for no good reason." That wasn't exactly true. The look of his face was a good enough reason for me. Wait, where did that come from?

"Wook at me!"**(10)** I was looking, did look, and will look thank you very much. Who could look at him and not see how cute he was? "Is I nut a goo' reasun to skep skool?" **(11) **Oh no. Here comes the puppy dog face again. Fang's lower lip trembled, his eyes actually watered as he continued to hold onto my leg. He let go after a few seconds and then began to walk in the direction of the stairs. I heard him sniffle. That was IT!

"Aw, Fang! Cut it out!" I dropped the toast, ran of to him, and picked him up in my arms. I could've cried!

"Ou'll 'tay wit me?"**(12)** I heard the hopefulness in his voice as he squeaked. He looked up at me with his blackish brown eyes. You could _literally_ get lost in them.

"I'll think of something, Fang."

"YAY!"**(13)** Fang squeaked as he wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug. I smiled, stoking his hair. "Dank ou."**(14)** I heard him whisper. I watched his eyes slowly shut. He yawned, squeaking again. My smile grew as I kissed his forehead, softly.

"No problem, Fang. Anything for you."

_**Fang POV**_

YES! I GET TO STAY WITH MAX! (does happy dance in head) Wait… where did that come from? Never mind. I don't even want to know…

As my eyes stayed closed, I felt Max kiss my forehead. HOW LUCKY DOES A GUY GET IN FIVE MINUTES?! I smiled to myself and nuzzled her neck. I felt her get up and walk back over to the counter. Then came the non-fun part. Her letting me down and our bomb friend…

"So, how's Secret Agent Squirt?" Iggy… I heard Max snicker.

"He's fine, Iggy. Leave him alone."

"Yeah, weave me awone."**(15)** I stuck my tongue out at Iggy, glaring. He stuck his right back with a smirk on his face. I growled.

"Down, Fang." Max sighed and set me on the floor. I charged at Iggy.

"Grrrrrrr!"**(16)**

_**Max POV**_

I watched Fang chase Iggy around the kitchen. Laughing softly, I turned back to my toast. It was cold. Rolling my eyes, I threw it in the trash. Cold toast is never good.

"MMMAAAXXX!!"

"What, Fang? What did you do with Iggy?" I looked down at him to see him smirking and rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Nuding."**(17)**

"He showed me no mercy!" I heard Iggy yell from the living room. "I had to beg for it! You know, give in!" I could tell he was trying very hard not to die laughing. So was I.

"Way to go, Fang." He smiled and put up his arms.

"Pwease."**(18)** I smiled back at him and picked him up again, thinking about what he had said when he was _trying_ to be sneaky.

"_Seckwet Agent wike pwetty giwl."_

I was the 'pwetty giwl.' The one he liked. And he was the 'Seckwet Agent."

You know… _my_ Secret Agent Squirt.

**CHAPTER 5!! FINALLY!! Sorry, I haven't posted in awhile. I got a new puppy, tons of homework, homecoming week coming up, and other stuff has been going on. Anyway, first, here's a Fang translation:**

**1) Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Hide. Wook. Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Hide. is **_**Tiptoe. Tiptoe. Tiptoe. Hide. Look. Tiptoe. Tiptoe. Tiptoe. Hide.**_

**2) Tuptoe. Tuptoe. Stop. Wook. Found pwetty giwl. Pwetty giwl butters toast. Seckwet Agent wike pwetty giwl. is **_**Tiptoe. Tiptoe. Stop. Look. Found pretty girl. Pretty girl butters toast. Secret Agent like pretty girl.**_

**3) Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. is **_**you know the scary music in all the movies, right? Yeah, that's the one.**_

**4) BOO! is **_**… boo?**_

**5) Awen't ou gon' say 'Will ou **_**qwit**_** dat?' an' din I be like 'Qwit wut? Bweading?' an' din ou'll woll ou'r eyes and say 'Ou 'no wut.'? is **_**Aren't you going to say 'Will you guit that?' and then I'll be like 'Quit what? Breathing?' and then you'll roll you eyes and say 'You know what.'?**_

**6) Qwit wut? Bweading? is **_**Quit what? Breathing?**_

**7)Wall… Angle, Gazzy, an' Nudge 'av skool. is **_**Well… Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge have school.**_

**8)Jeb and ou'r mom are at wrok. is **_**Jeb and your mom are at work.**_

**9) An' Iggy an' Ewwa are gowing to skool to. is **_**And Iggy and Ella are going to school to.**_

**10) Wook at me! is **_**Look at me!**_

**11) Is I nut a goo' reasun to skep skool? is **_**Am I not a good reason to skip school?**_

**12) Ou'll 'tay wit me? is **_**You'll stay with me?**_

**13) YAY! is **_**you know, Woo hoo! Hooray! Jump for joy! YES!! Okay, you get it.**_

**14) Dank ou. is **_**Thank you.**_

**15) Yeah, weave me awone. is **_**Yeah, leave me alone.**_

**16) Grrrrrrr! is… **_**Fang literally growling? Sure.**_

**17) Nuding. is **_**Nothing.**_

**18) Pwease. is **_**Please.**_

**OK, I think that's it… Well, thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it so far. Like I said, the next few chapters will pretty much just be fluff so if you any more ideas, now would be the time to let me know! As you can see, Max is slowing starting realize her feeling for Fang. But it might take awhile so WE NEED FLUFF! Let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll post again ASAP! Thanks!!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	7. ATTENTION! READ IF YOU WANT MORE!

**ATTENTION!!!**

Hey guys. You have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating. It's been so long. I've been trying to write my own book, write music, and create my own website so I've been distracted by other projects. But also, a lot of family and friend issues have effected me, not in a good way either. Again, I'm really sorry. I love this story but I need to know that I'm not wasting my time writing this. I have other projects I can work on. But, if you want, I will keep writing. I need to know that people want more of this story. Here's my offer.

If I get more that 30 more comments (nice comments) on this notice, I'll keep going. I've gotten message saying I need to update. But I need a reason to update. For the 3rd time, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. School is almost over and then I can get away from most of my problems that are keeping me down. Help me out by letting me know if you want more of this fanfic or not.

Thanks. Fly on!

Shortie (aka xxthexxblackxxrosexx)


	8. Chapter 6: Never mess with super glue!

**IT'S A CHAPTER THIS TIME!!!!!**

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Max POV**_

"MMMAAAXXX!!!!!!" _Again_, with the yelling and the screaming… I doubt it's going to stop any time soon.

I stood, shocked as Fang was tackled by a mob of squealing girls. I had just walked in the school building and set him down on the floor when all preps came running. He was currently fighting for oxygen beneath all the girls trying to hug and kiss his adorable face.

After recovering from shock, I walked over to the huddle of preps and pushed my way through, pulling on hair as I went. They yelped in pain. I reached the middle of the circle, growling at the girls still standing near the dark haired child. The girls slowly retreated a few feet. Fang sat on the floor, arms over his head, muttering, "Pwease go way, pwease go way, pwease go way…" I smile slightly, kneeling in front of him.

"Fang?" I whispered. He looked up at me and then yelped when he saw the girls standing a few feet away. Jumping up, he ran into my open arms and buried his face in my shoulder, arms wrapping _extremely_ tight around my neck. I stood up, stroking his hair. He was _shaking_.

"So, who is this little cutie?" I turned to see a blond haired, blue-eyed prep walking up to get a closer look at Fang. A growl rose up in my throat. Fang's grip tightened even more (if that was possible). Before I could answer, the class bell rang.

"Gotta go." I said, smirking as I walked off, still stroking Fang's hair.

**In the back of English class**

"Fang?" No response. "Fang?" Nothing. "FANG?!" The small child flinched and ceased looking around at my loud whisper. His eyes were glowing with fear. I frowned and stroked his cheek, trying to calm him down. "You OK?" He bit his lip and looked down. Smiling slightly, I picked him up in my arms and held him tightly. "It's OK if your not," I whispered in his ear.

"Me wanna go home," he whispered back, little hands gripping my jacket. I sighed, stroking his hair. _Screw school if Fang doesn't want to be here. Now how to get out of here…?_

I tapped Iggy, who sat right in front of me, on his shoulder. He blinked and turned around.

"What?"

"I need to get out of here. Fang isn't doing so hot."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to make a distraction so I can get away without the teacher noticing." Iggy smirked as I grimaced. I had no other option.

"One utterly amazing distraction coming up." He stood up before whispering in my ear, "I'm going to enjoy this." He walked to the front of the classroom, a scary grin on his face. _I hope I don't end up regretting this._

Iggy grabbed a few pieces of paper from his desk and made his way to the teachers desk. He felt around for something and finally grabbed a stapler. My eyes widened praying he wasn't going to do what I thought he was.

"OWWWWW!" The teacher and a few students ran towards him as he rolled around on the floor. I grabbed my bag and held onto Fang as I ran for the door. Just as I was safely in the hall I heard Iggy screamed again, this time the reason for his pain.

"PAPERCUT!" I halted and growled. I felt Fang shake. I forget about Iggy and looked down at the child in my arms. Fang was giggling.

"Iggy funny." I smiled, glad he was a bit happier now. Scratching his head, I started to walk towards the exit.

"Let's go home, Fang."

**Later that day**

"MAX!" For goodness sake! Is it so much to ask for a peaceful 20 minute nap?!

…… Apparently so.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over to the doorway. Fang was trying to pull his hands away from each other. Wait… what?

"Fang?" He pouted and looked at me, pleading for my help. I walked over and kneeled in front of him. "What happened?" I noticed his hands were covered in some kind of clear substance.

"De stuck truegeder." I blinked.

"Stuck together with what?"

"Supper gwue."

"What were you doing with super glue?" He looked down.

"Uhh…" I sighed, picking him up in my arms.

"What room were you in?"

"Angle's." Angel's room? I wonder why… I walked up the stairs (I had been sleeping in the living room) and opened the door to Angel's room. Crayons littered the floor and crumbled pieces of paper lay everywhere. A bottle of super glue sat next to a some kind of drawing. I set Fang on his feet. He stumbled over to the drawing and tried to hold it up.

"Me wa twying to draw ou a pisure." I gazed at the drawing. I felt like crying. The drawing was of Fang and I, holding hands. It was drawn with crayons and had hearts drawn around the outside. Behind the white paper was a piece of purple construction paper. Obviously, he had tried to put a mat behind it like a real picture. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. He drew it for me and got his hands stuck together because of it.

" Fang…" I sniffed. His face fell and he dropped the painting.

"Ou don't wike it…" I rushed over to him and hugged him with all I had.

"No! No! Fang, I love it! It's the greatest picture I've ever seen! Thank you!" I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"O-ou mean it?" Fang looked up at me with hope in his eyes. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I do." Fang cheeks lit up red. _He was blushing!!!!!_ I never thought I would see that. I picked the little boy up in my arms again and carried him of to the bathroom.

"Let's get those hands unstuck."

**OK, so I posted the little attention thing and then I get like 20 emails a few minutes later. You guys made my day! I really appreciate all the support!!!!**

**I'll try to keep going as best I can. I won't promise when I'll post the next chapter but I will get it up eventually! I want over a 100 reviews before I post the next one! Ideas would be very helpful too!**

**I hope this chapter is a good one. I haven't written in a while. Let me know if I still got it!**

**I'll post a chapter for Innocence Takes Flight soon as well (that one I promise)!**

**Shortie :P**


	9. Chapter 7: Lightning this, Thunder that

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfic, Innocence Takes Flight.**

_**Fang POV**_

It was past midnight. I creaked Max's bedroom door open. Even though I was a few feet shorter than normal, I could see her lying in bed, most likely asleep.

I was having second thoughts. I don't want to disturb her.

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled outside.

_**Max POV**_

A soft whimper awoke me from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes slowly, wiping the sleep away. Sitting up just as slowly, I looked around the room for the source of the whimper. No one was in sight. I sighed. _Maybe I'm just hearing things._

Lighting and thunder came again as did the same soft whimper. It was coming from the hallway. Looking over at my door, I saw it was slightly open. There was no mistaken those little black PJ's.

"Fang? What's wrong?" I whispered, walking over to the door and opening it fully. The little black haired boy turned around and looked up at me, shaking his head and mumbling something. It was strange. His eyes were filled with fear. More fear than I had ever seen. They were also red as if he had been rubbing them or crying. Or both. The black t-shirt he wore was falling off his left shoulder and his pants were too long. His hair was messy and I could see the dried tears that stained his cheeks. I felt so sorry for this little child. I couldn't believe this was really Fang in front of me.

"Are you OK? What hap-?" My sentence was never finished as another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder came. That's when Fang freaked out.

His eyes grew wide and the fear inside became even bigger (if that was possible). Out of his mouth came another whimper. He stumbled over to me and took hold of my left pajama pant leg, burying his face in the cloth. I could literally see him shaking and feel his quickened heartbeat. It all became clear to me what the problem was. I remembered the message Jeb left me on the phone about a week ago.

_He will start to act more like a child. He will keep his memories but some of his old **fears**__ and qualities will come back to him, like a change in speech or vocabulary._

Fang was afraid of thunderstorms.

He was as a child at least. I blinked my eyes, registering this new discovery in my mind and remembering the trembling child clinging to my leg who needed my help _now._

Bending down, I picked up Chibi Fang and rocked him back and forth as I walked back into my room and shut the door. I muttered soft words of comfort into his ear, trying to make sure he knew he was safe. I saw tears silently falling from his eyes and the wish to break down sobbing as well.

"It's OK to cry, Fang," I whispered in his ear, stroking his cheek with my fingers. I heard him breathe quickly and start crying softly. He choked once or twice as I sat down on my bed, my back against the wall. He began hiccupping. I smiled slightly. The next round of lighting and thunder came. Fang whimpered louder this time, hiding his face in my shoulder. I barely heard him mumble my name.

"Shhh. It's OK. I'm right here," I said, stroking his back with one hand.

"M-Max?" I blinked and looked down into the little innocent eyes of the chibi.

"Yes?"

"I-I s-sowwy." My eyes widened.

"Sorry? Why?" He looked down, sniffing loudly.

"F-Fo w-wakin ou u-up."

"What are you talking about, Fang? You don't need to be sorry for that." I was so confused right now. He looked up at me again.

"D-Do ou wan me t-to w-weave?" My face --- O.o

"No! You are staying here until the storm has passed." Fang sniffed again and buried his face in my shoulder again.

"D-Dank ou," he studdered quietly. I smiled again and, without thinking, kissed him on the forehead softly.

"Anything for you, Fang."

* * *

I was lying on my bed, little Fang on top of me with his arms around my neck. The storm was still raging on. Fang sometimes flinched and whimpered in his sleep but he had not waked up yet. I stroke his hair and carefully rolled over on my left side, laying him on the bed gently.

The next rumble of thunder was louder than normal. Chibi Fang flinched and opened his eyes. Noticing he wasn't in my arms, he quickly crawled over to me and threw his arms around my neck. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his tiny form.

"Shhh.," I said as he whimpered again. He was quiet for a moment.

"Max?" He whispered. I looked down at the little boy in my arms.

"Hm?"

"Y the white-ning and dunder do dat?" Um… I had never imagined Fang would ask me that question. I couldn't give him a science answer. He still had the instincts of a 3 year old child. Personally, I didn't know myself. How would I answer him?

"Um…" As I looked into the black eyes staring up at me, I pondered what to say. Then I got an idea.

"Well, Fang, the lightning and thunder are talking to each other." The chibi blinked.

"Bout wa?" Another flash of lightning and thunder came. He flinched but Fang refused to turn his gaze away from me.

"Lightning just asked if Thunder loves her." Fang's eyes widened as I whispered.

"Wa did da Dunder say?" Chibi Fang asked, sounding eager. I smiled.

"Thunder said he'll love her to the end of the time and follow her always, no matter where or when. Have you noticed how thunder always comes _after_ lightening?" The child seemed deep in thought. I could see his eyes drooping. Sleep was beginning to overcome him again. He laid his head down on my shoulder.

"Dat not dat scawy…"

"That's right, Fang." Closing his eyes, Fang asked me one last question before letting sleep overtake him.

"M-Max?"

"Hm?"

"Do ou wuv me?" I gazed down at the innocent boy who was my best friend in the world. I answered him in a low whisper.

"I'll love you to the end of time and follow you always, no matter where or when. That's a promise… Fang."

And as I placed a loving kiss on his forehead, I knew I meant every word I had just said.

**AWWWWWWWW!!!! Say it! You know you want to!!!! Haha! =D**

**There's your new chapter! I've wanted to write this one since I first started the fanfic. I was up at 4 o'clock in the morning and decided to right it. It was actually storming when I wrote it! Lol! Ironic much?**

**Anyway, school's out and now I've got all summer to work on my books and, of course, these fanfics! But I also have to watch anime, read manga/books, and play video games! *grins***

**So, first, let me know what you think! Personally, this is probably my fav chapter so far but that's my opinion! Tell what your thoughts are! And more ideas would be awesome! =D**

**Second, I have some new ideas for fanfics. Right now, I have one new idea for Max Ride. I'm trying to think of some for other books, manga, and anime I've seen or read. *headache* That said, below I'll post the summary of the fic I want to write. Let me know if you like it or if it's stupid or if you're craving a grilled cheese sandwich just like I am at the moment! =P**

**One Word****- Fang completely forgot everything. Every person he ever knew. Every place he'd ever been. Every bad and good thing he had ever experienced. Gone as if it had never happened. Only one thing remained in his mind. One thing that drove him to find his past and future. One word: MAX.**

**That's all for now! Review!!!! I'm shooting for over 150 reviews! =D Thanks!!!! (By the way, Innocence Take Flight chapter COMING SOON!)**

**Shortie =P**


	10. Chapter 8: Are things good or not?

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfics for MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**REVIEWS (NICE ONES!) ARE APPRECIATED BECAUSE FRIDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**** =] THANK YOU AND HAVE A LOVELY TIME READING!**

_**Max POV**_

_WEDNESDAY 11:43 AM_

….

….

….

Say WHAT?!

I sat up quickly the moment I saw the date and time on my alarm clock. I had slept in what? Almost six hours? This was NOT supposed to happen! I was SO SCREWED!

A high squeak awoke me from my inner panic. Fang's small hands were holding onto my shirt tightly and his face was buried in my neck, currently yawning adorably. I then remembered last night. _The thunderstorm…_

I knew that once Fang was himself again (meaning many feet taller and voice A LOT deeper), he would never want to mention the event of last night.

But I knew I would never forget it.

Slowly and surely, I picked him up and gently laid him down on my bed, pulling the covers over him for warmth. He snuggled into the pillows and began to breathe steadily. I proceeded to, you know, panic internally and try to get ready for school. I knew I couldn't just leave Fang there but really. I had missed yesterday and today was half over. I'm sure he could last till 4 o'clock at most.

Rushing down the stairs, I ran to the laundry room and began to search around for my clothes when I heard a voice behind me.

"Max, calm down. You're excused from school today." I looked back to see my mom standing in the doorway, a basket full of clothes in her hand and a bright smile on her face. "I called the school and explained the problem to the principal. You are excused until the whole 'situation' is figured out." My jaw dropped.

"R-Really? You're s-serious?" She nodded.

"Of course I am. They understood completely once Jeb and I had clarified everything, they said they would dismiss your absences as long as you make it up later." _Of course I have to make it up. Fang will too but it will be worth it in the long run…_

I smiled and gave my mom a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She smiled back at me and patted me on the back.

"It's no problem, Max. I know you are really concerned about this whole thing. And Fang likes you best _obviously_," she said, winking at me and nudging my side. I blushed and shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was looking around the room, avoiding her eyes.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." She smiled, as I blushed more, knowing that I did know but just didn't want to discuss it… yet. "Enough of this. Go back to Fang. I have work to do." I laughed and nodded, thanking her again and giving her another hug before running back up the stairs.

Things were looking good.

_**Fang POV**_

I opened my eyes to darkness.

My hands searched for Max and found… nothing.

I tried to scream but the thick piece of cloth gagging me made it impossible.

I listened to the noises around me. Rushed footsteps, panting, and the wind… the wind?

Where was I? What was happening? Where was Max?

I began to panic. My breathing became rushed and short. Sweat ran down my face, blending in with tears that followed. My body shook violently. I seriously couldn't tell if I was hyperventilating or having a seizure.

Either way, things were really not looking good.

_**Max POV**_

I pushed my door open hurriedly.

"Fang, guess what?! I don't have to-" I stopped short, unable to finish my sentence as my eyes widened in shock and tears began to blur my vision.

My room window was broken. The curtains had been ripped. Glass covered the floor as did the fabric from my bed sheets and blankets. I dropped to the knees, tears streaming down my cheeks as my worse nightmare came true.

Fang was gone.

**(hides behind a bullet proof glass shield) Please don't kill me! I have cookies, candy, and cake!**

**I hope that was OK. I know it was short and not really funny or cute or anything of that sort but you know what? Sometimes we need these stupid filler chapters w/ the annoying endings to move things along... So yeah... I haven't written this is like forever and I needed a way to get back to the main plot of "OMG! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO FANG?!" So this was a short chapter setting up the next few for the real action. PLEASE DONT B MAD AT ME. =[**

**I will try and update when I can. Drama has cooled down now. Life is actually pretty good at the moment. I've gotten a ton of emails from ppl asking for me to update so I hope this chapter is what you hoped for. Or at least enough to keep you guys reading.**

**CLIFFY!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Anyway, please review. I can't believe how many I've gotten over the past months. I smile every time I get a FF email saying some1 reviewed one of my stories. I finally just had to write some more so I hope you guys can stick w/ me till the end of this FF. You guys' support means the world to me.**

**Should I continue my other fanfics?**** If you haven't read them, I would appreciate if you did and told me what you think! I'll update all of them ASAP!**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS! FLY ON!**

**Shorty (aka xxthexxblackxxrosexx) =]**

**P.S. My sweet sixteen is this Friday =P lol YAY ME!!!! =] Review? PWEASE? =D**


	11. Chapter 9: Pause it! I have a question!

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is another random idea that I think could be funny. If you like Fax, check out my other fanfics for MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**1) I've gone **_**BETA**_**! Check out my profile for details! ****=D**

**2) Can I ask to reach 200 reviews? (smiles nicely)**

**3) OMG! ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY! Yeah… Enjoy!**

_**Max POV**_

"Let me go NOW!"

"No! You're going to kill him, Max!"

"Does it _look_ like I _care_?!"

---PAUSE!

You might be thinking: HUH?! What's going on?! I completely understand BUT… you're gonna have to wait a little longer.

UNPAUSE!---

I broke free of Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, _and_ Angel's grasp, fist connecting with the face of my enemy once more. My brown cargo pants and blue tank top were covered in Eraser blood, my skin stained with the creature's disgusting gore. My hair: a mess. My eyes: bloodshot. My body: bruised from all the fighting I had gone through to stand here. I wasn't turning back. Not until I brought Fang home.

---PAUSE!

Soooooo here's a short and sweet list of what happened. Didn't want to bore you with all the details of the search and all. Plus, I _really_ wanted to punch that guy one more time.

-Freaked out, cried, curled up in a ball and wept… yeah… not pretty or fun

-Called a flock meeting, demanding that everything be neglected until we found Fang

-Jeb, luckily, found an old School building in the region so we hightailed it over there to find it destroyed

-One Eraser was there, picking up a few last minute necessities before BAM, my fist said _hello!_

So here we are now: myself doing everything possible to cause this dog pain while the rest of the flock tried (unsuccessfully, I might add) to stop me from killing him.

Hopefully, this clears up everything. Now, excuse me while I get back to strangling this guy!

UNPAUSE!---

"Where is he? Where is Fang?!" I picked the Eraser up off the ground, hands tightly gripping his neck, the words leaving my mouth as a growl. I. Was. Pissed.

"We just need him for a bit of research. Then, he'll be returned," the Eraser choked out, smirking down at me. More blood spit on my face was _just_ what I needed. I threw him up in the air, jumping myself, and kicked him in the chest with everything I had. He flew back, crashing through multiple trees in the process. I walked over to beat up Eraser.

"Not good enough. Tell. Me. _Now._" I stomped on his chest, breath leaving him quickly. He gasped, eyes growing wide and hands weakly trying to pry my foot off him. "I'm waiting. I'm not leaving until you tell me. And you _will_ tell me, no matter how long or how much pain it takes."

Looking in my eyes, anyone could tell I _wasn't_ joking.

* * *

**---Text Message---**

**From: Jeb**

**To: Maximum**

**I found the Eraser just where you said he would be. I can tell he didn't go easy on him. Gazzy has the location and blueprints for the new School building on the iPad I gave him. Be careful and if you need help, call.**

* * *

"_Max! Max! Max, can you hear me?!"_

"Yes, Gazzy! I can hear you _fine_! Stop yelling in the microphone!"

"_Iggy! Iggy! What about you, Ig?"_

"Gazzy, I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll come and rip your vocal cords out so you don't have any other choice!"

"_OK, so it is working!" _I rolled my eyes, thinking sarcastically _noooo, of course not!_

"_So, I found you guys on the map. Take a left at the next fork in the vent."_ Fork in the vent. Never thought I'd hear that.

Iggy and I were currently crawling through the air vents of the new School building. Not the kind with desks, textbooks, and annoying teachers who give out homework like it's just as awesome as candy. Cause it's not. School as in creepy scientists, dog crates holding mutated experiments, and air vents not meant to have teenage bird kids crawling through them.

Angel and Nudge were outside; ready to come in for backup if we needed it. Gazzy was using his nifty new iPad to guide us through the new building's air vents. We were taking the quickest and safest route to the room Fang was most likely being held in.

_Hang in there, Fang. I don't know what they've done to you, but I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise._

* * *

"Hello, Maximum. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. Ehe experiment will stay here with us."

Iggy and I currently stood back to back. I held an unconscious Fang in my arms. He was covered in the marks every mutant had after the scientists experimented on them. I was filled with rage seeing Fang like this, ready to return the favor to all those who had hurt him but I decided against it. I needed to get him out of this lab, away from these crazy, insane monsters.

A group of scared scientists and hungry Erasers surrounded us. Both were eager for something, either to get the heck out of the room or to tear both Ig and I to shreds, just in time for dinner. Hmmm bird kids over roasting fire. Sounds delicious, does it not?

Didn't think so.

Only one scientist didn't look terrified. A woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes stood in front of me, confident she would win whatever fight was about to take place, arms crossed and lips firmly set in a stiff line.

"Hello, Mrs. Blonde Nut-Job. I'm afraid I can't do that. Now, if you'd kindly get out of my freaking way, I'll leave. With my friend, I might add, who happens to have a name. Fang, if you wanted to know." Iggy snickered. "Never mind. You don't have to move. I wouldn't want to cause you any inconvenience."

There was an explosion above us. Iggy and I (still tightly holding Fang in my arms) flew through the gaping hole in the ceiling as the remains fell down on top of the scientists and Erasers below us. (I didn't look back to see the outcome. I didn't care.) As we flew into the distance, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel followed in toe as we headed home.

With Fang. Just as I had promised.

**You are NOT dreaming. The story HAS been updated again in only a few days. Amazing, I know.**

**I have this lovely new hat I got for my birthday. If you stick your hand inside, you can pull out whatever your heart desires! All you have to do is click the awesome little review button below! =P lol**

**1) Fang is STILL a chibi. They did NOT change him back.**

**2) I DO NOT OWN THE IPAD! It belongs to APPLE!**

**3) The Eraser didn't die, if you were wondering.**

**4) Max may seem a little OOC (or maybe a lot) BUT if you have read the preview for the next Maximum Ride book (FANG. It's on the book's website. Send me a message if you want details.), then you will know that this is probably how she would react to anything bad happening to Fang.**

**I hope the chapter was good! I was in the mood to write so I neglected my homework and this was produced instead! I also hope the chapter isn't to squished… if you know what I mean… I liked it… So… yeah.**

**I'd like to reach 200 reviews before I update again so please READ and REVIEW!!! Tell your friends, family, and random strangers! I will update ASAP!**

**I am officially 16! =D**

**And I am now a registered **_**BETA**_** reader! So check out my profile for more info! Thank you!**

**Firefly (aka Shorty) (aka xxthexxblackxxrosexx)**


End file.
